


We'll Always Have Thanksgiving

by WevyrDove



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: College!AU, Daddy!Kink, M/M, Professor Castiel, Slow Burn, Smut, Some Fluff, Some angst, Student Dean, a bit of plot, power bottom!castiel, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a student in Professor Castiel's introductory Calculus class. When he fails his first exam, Castiel asks Dean to come see him during office hours. As Dean improves his class performance with Castiel's guidance, a connection develops between the two. Dean starts to think he may be in love with Castiel: is there any chance that his professor feels the same way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Always Have Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosenAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosenAngel/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy it, CosenAngel! I wasn't expecting it to be as long as it ended up being (and it could have been longer but I needed to get it done in time). Hopefully that's a good thing. So...there is definitely room for a sequel in the future! 
> 
> xoxoxo,  
> Your Secret Santa ^_^

Math had never been Dean's strong point. In fact, he found it confusing and irrelevant. Why did anyone need to know algebra or geometry? And forget calculus. God, he hated that class. He often missed it or was late, since he was on the other side of campus for his philosophy class beforehand. When he did make it to class, Dean sometimes fell asleep, sitting in the back with his cap pulled down. It wasn't like high school where they'd take attendance or call your parents if you were having trouble in class. Dean figured the professor barely noticed his students anyways. He always looked bored, and spent most of class scratching examples onto the chalkboard. Dean wasn't even sure why the professor bothered- the notes were all online and there were examples in the book too.

They were already a third of the way through the semester, and Dean wasn't sure he knew the difference between a derivative or an integral. His first exam had been a disaster, and the only reason Dean had gotten any points was because a couple of the problems closely resembled the examples in the book. When the professor handed back the blue books, Dean stuffed the test into his bag, figuring there was still two more tests and the final to make things right. Maybe he should start doing more of the problem sets too; they counted for ten percent of the grade.

When he checked his phone on the way to his next class, he saw there was an email from his calculus professor. Feeling a surge of anxiety, he opened the message.

      From: Dr. Castiel Novak <cnovak@carver.edu>  
      To: Dean Winchester <dwinches@carver.edu>  
      Date: Thu, October 23, 2014 at 11:04 am  
      Subject: Exam

      Hello Dean,

      I am concerned by your progress in MATH 101A. Please come see me during office hours  
      (Monday and Friday 2-3pm), or make an appointment so we can discuss this in person.

      Best,  
      Castiel

      Dr. Castiel Novak  
      Associate Professor  
      Department of Mathematics  
      Euler Hall, Rm. 219  
      Carver College

Dean groaned. This was not going to be pleasant. Ok, so scoring a 31 on a math exam was pretty terrible, but Dean never thought the professor would single him out. After all, there were about fifty students in the class, and Dean figured he would fly under the radar. He only had one class on Fridays, so he figured he’d just get things over with and see Professor Novak tomorrow.

…

Thursday night, Dean was doing his usual stroll down Frat Row with all the other freshmen, drinking a beer or two at each frat and then moving to the next house. He had learned to pace himself after that first week when he had puked his guts up after chugging about 8 beers at the first house. To be honest, it was a bit boring after the first few weekends. But there wasn’t much else to do in this little college town in upstate New York, so here he was. A lot of the guys he knew liked to find hook ups at these parties, but Dean felt weird about it. There had been one girl at the beginning of the semester, but Dean felt obligated to try to date her afterwards and she hadn’t been interested. Dean was surprised by the rejection, and his friends told him to stop acting like such a chick. After that, he wasn’t too keen on “hooking up”.

This Thursday, Dean was preoccupied about his math class, and instead of stopping at five to six drinks, he kept going. He felt overly anxious about meeting with Professor Novak. He wasn’t sure why, the guy seemed innocuous enough. If Dean had to describe him, he would probably call him a “dorky dad”. He was probably in his early-forties, old enough to be Dean’s father. He wore these short sleeved button down checked shirts and the same blue tie everyday. He also wore these glasses with really thick black frames. If you added a pocket protector, he’d look like your quintessential nerd. Dean hadn’t really had any interactions directly with him, since the class was so big. He didn’t have anyone to ask about the professor, since he didn’t know any of the other people in his class, and hadn't bothered getting to know any them. His friends were all taking Calculus II or Differential Equations, and Dean was too embarrassed to admit he was in the intro Calculus class. None of them had Professor Novak anyhow.

When he stumbled back to his dorm later that night, he was feeling kind of nauseous. He tried to keep the bile back, but then he knew he was going to puke. He made it to the toilet just in time and emptied his stomach, his eyes watering from the burn of the acid in his throat. He heaved once more, and then went to the sink to rinse his mouth and face. That taste was going to linger. He grimaced at his sweaty reflection and rinsed his mouth again. It was past midnight and he should get to bed. Dean sighed and went back to his room. The room was dark and he could see the sleeping form of his roommate, Kevin. He flopped onto the bed, not bothering to change. He fell asleep immediately.

…

He woke up with a raging hangover, his head pounding and his mouth dry. Kevin had left a bottle of water and and two aspirin for him on his desk. He downed both and then looked at the alarm clock. It was already past 11. He had enough time to shower and get lunch before his 12:30 class. Then there would be office hours with Professor Novak.

Dean turned the hot water all the way up in the shower, letting the spray pound his back and redden his skin. He still couldn’t get the taste of puke out of his mouth, even after brushing his teeth twice and using Kevin’s mouthwash. After he finished showering, he got dressed and headed down to the dining hall. It was busy at midday. He figured a good brunch of grease would help ease the queasiness he still felt. He picked up a limp cheeseburger and some tater tots. He filled his cup with ginger ale and then sat down at the end of one of the full tables, eating methodically.

“Hey Dean!” Kevin greeted, and placed his tray across from Dean. He looked at Dean with concern. “How you feeling?”

“Like ass. But thanks, for the water and aspirin.” Dean gave him a weak smile.

“I thought we were done with the puke episodes.” Kevin teased. “Everything ok?”

Dean shot Kevin a dirty look. Kevin almost never drank, and he had a perfect GPA. He was your stereotypical asian kid, always making perfect A’s, and spending too much time in the library. But he was kind and was surprisingly hilarious once you got past the studious exterior. Dean knew he had lucked out with a good roommate. He had heard plenty of horror stories from enough of his friends about bad roommates.

“Yeah, just a bit worried about math class.” Dean admitted. Kevin was taking Linear Algebra or some other crazy class. Dean felt embarrassed.

“Why?” Kevin asked, taking a bite of his sandwich. He chewed and regarded Dean.

“I totally bombed my test, and my professor wants me to meet with him.” Dean sighed. “Like really bombed it. I got a 31.”

To his credit, Kevin only raised an eyebrow in reaction. “You know, you can always ask me for help, Dean. You know I tutor down at the Academic Center.”

“I know, I know. I appreciate the offer but I guess I”m a bit embarrassed.” Dean explained. “Anyways, now you know. So I probably will have to take you up on it.”

Kevin shrugged. “Nothing wrong with getting help. It is hard to admit you need it though. If you don’t want me as a tutor, there’s plenty of others available.”

“I’ll see what Professor Novak says.” Dean hedged.

“Professor Novak?” Kevin perked up. “I actually had him for Diff-E-Q. He’s a good guy, really nice actually. Also brilliant- he won the Cole prize for his work in number theory while still in graduate school.”

“I have no idea what that is, but I’m sure it’s supposed to be impressive. And I’m sure he loved you because you’re brilliant too.What he doing teaching intro calculus to a bunch of freshmen?” Dean wondered.

“Maybe because the department head hates him. Dr. Crowley made it really hard for Dr. Novak to earn his tenure. He should be a full professor by this point in his career, but as it is, he’s still an associate. I’m guessing that’s why he’s still teaching introductory Calculus too. To be honest, I’m not sure why he stays at Carver.” Kevin explained.

“Huh, I almost feel sorry for the guy. Guess there’s politics everywhere. I still hate math though.” Dean griped.

“Just talk to him, I’m sure he’ll help you.” Kevin said with encouragement. He took a bite of his sandwich and regarded Dean thoughtfully.

Dean nodded and then checked his watch. He gulped his ginger ale, grimacing at the remnants of the burger on his plate. “I gotta run, Kevin. Thanks for the talk.”

Kevin waved. Dean shouldered his backpack and got up to throw out his trash. He still felt nervous about meeting with Professor Novak, but it was comforting to hear that he was a nice guy. Dean left the dining hall and started walking to his class, joining the shifting crowds of students going to and from lunch.

…

Dean knocked on the door to room 219. He had never been to his math professor’s office previously. He peeked in the small rectangular window set in the door and saw Professor Novak getting up from his desk. The door opened.

“Hello Dean.” Professor Novak smiled. He gestured for Dean to step inside and then closed the door behind them. Dean glanced around the small windowless office. The walls were mostly bare, except for a couple of framed diplomas and a fancy looking plaque that Dean assumed was the Cole prize.

“Hi Professor Novak.” Dean answered, feeling awkward. There was a chair adjacent to the desk so Dean sat there, placing his backpack on the ground.

“Please, call me Castiel.” the professor smiled. “Thank you for coming to see me.” Castiel sat down in his desk chair, and swiveled so he was directly facing Dean.

“Ok.” Dean nodded. He looked at Castiel’s desk and saw that there was a photo of a little girl sitting in a frame next to the laptop. His gaze flickered to Castiel’s hands and he noted there wasn’t a wedding band. Castiel noticed Dean looking and smiled again.

“That’s my little girl, Claire. Well, not so little anymore…she’s a teenager now. Not that much younger than you.” Castiel said with pride. A flicker of sadness passed over his face. “She doesn’t like me much lately. I’m sure that’s partially her mother’s doing. We’re divorced.”

Dean wasn’t sure what to say. Castiel coughed after a beat of silence.

“I’m not sure why I told you that. Guess it’s just been on my mind a lot lately. ’TMI’, as you kids say?” Castiel forced a laugh.

“It’s ok, professor.” Dean shrugged. He felt sorry for Castiel, as well as increasingly awkward. It was a bit more than he needed to know. At the same time, it humanized his professor.

“Please, call me Castiel.” Castiel repeated. “Professor sounds so formal to me.”

“Ok, Castiel.” Dean said obediently.

“So, Dean,” Castiel turned back to his desk and sniffed. He clicked around on his laptop and brought up a spreadsheet. “I am worried about how you’re doing in my class.”

“Yeah. I know. I’ll make it up…” Dean muttered.

“Well, you haven’t been turning in any homework, and I noticed that on the exam, you didn’t bother even trying to answer any of the questions except for the two that you got mostly correct. You do know that I give partial credit, right?” Castiel looked at Dean pointedly.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Dean mumbled.

“Dean.” Castiel said, and Dean looked up at the sound of his name. Castiel held his gaze. “I want you to succeed in my class. I care about my students, whether they go on to be math majors, or if they just need to fulfill a course requirement. If you don’t pass, you’ll have to retake the class, and I’m sure you don’t want to do that.”

“No.” Dean said plainly. He was unnerved by the professor’s gaze. Dean had never noticed the color of Castiel’s eyes before; sitting in the back of the classroom, it was hard to see the professor’s eyes clearly through the thick glasses, but now Dean could see they were blue. Blue like the ocean.

“I’m guessing you don’t like math.” Castiel smiled. “That’s ok. I won’t judge. But you do have to try a little in class. I’ve seen you dozing in the back.”

Dean blushed. “I’m so sorry..I just get tired…”

“And bored probably.” Castiel laughed. “I’m not offended. I find introductory Calculus excruciating. But I’m required to teach it. It’s difficult to make math exciting…my daughter hates it too.”

“It’s hard…I think that’s why a lot of kids don’t like it.” Dean offered. Castiel smiled.

“People think math is hard, but sometimes it’s just lack of a good foundation. I find a lot of freshmen coming into college coasted through math during high school. So there’s a lot of damage control that needs to be done.” Castiel nodded. “I think with a bit of extra work and help you can catch up. I’m always available during office hours, and I’m usually in my office working, so I can easily take appointments.”

“Ok.” Dean agreed. He was grateful that Castiel was so understanding. “I can try.”

“Do you want to go over your last exam? Did you bring it with you?” Castiel suggested. Dean nodded and retrieved it from a binder in his backpack.

“Yeah, here it is.” Dean held it in his hand. Castiel took it from him, and then moved his chair to one side of his desk.

“Why don’t you pull your chair up and sit next to me, so we can look it over together?” Castiel motioned. He moved his laptop and put the bluebook open in the middle of his desk. He grabbed a copy of the test from a stack of papers on his desk. Dean obediently moved his chair over, his chair bumping against Castiel’s armrest. Dean was close enough to smell Castiel; his professor smelled of shampoo and a piney scented deodorant. It was more masculine than Dean expected, and he subconsciously inhaled more deeply. Castiel put both the test and blue book in front of Dean.

“Before we start, can you tell me what a derivative is, Dean?” Castiel asked seriously, turning to face Dean. Dean looked up at his professor, again startled by the blueness of his gaze.

“Um. Dy..dx?” Dean answered uncertainly.

“That is an example of a first order derivative, but what does a derivative describe? I think often we lose sight of what the math actually means, which also makes it more difficult to…care.”Castiel winked. Dean took a breath and hesitated.

“To be honest, I have no idea.” Dean shrugged, figuring it was better to say so than try to bullshit Castiel.

“Ok. That’s ok.” Castiel said. He grabbed a piece of paper and quickly drew two axes and a curve. “So say this curve is a function y(x).” He drew a line tangent to the curve. “This is dy/dx. Now can you tell me what the derivative describes?”

“It’s the…slope?” Dean tried.

“Good!” Castiel praised. “Yes, that is what it is. So now you know what a derivative is, and why we might want to find it.”

Dean nodded, feeling a bit bewildered but again grateful that Castiel was kind and patient. Castiel then went to the exam and started with the first question, which was one that Dean had skipped. Dean observed quietly as Castiel sketched out the curve on the blank piece of paper and went over how to derive the function step by step. Dean couldn’t help but notice how graceful Castiel’s hands were, and how intricate and neat his handwriting was. Of course he had seen his professor write on the blackboard, but this was different and more intimate.

They continued through the exam, with Castiel skipping over the two questions Dean had answered correctly. After a couple of problems where Castiel went step by step, he asked Dean to try answering the next one he had left blank on the test. Dean took the pen and tried to sketch the function, pausing to glance at his professor and make sure he was doing ok, and Castiel nodded. Dean wrote each line to show his work, and Castiel nodded at each step.

“Great, Dean. See, you know more than you think. I think you’re just a bit unsure, and you need to do your homework.” Castiel glanced at his watch. “My office hours are almost over, and I have a meeting at 3, so I’ll leave you to do the rest of the questions on your own.”

“Thanks, prof…Castiel. I really appreciate this. Things are already starting to make a lot more sense.” Dean said gratefully.

“Bring the finished test to office hours on Monday and also make sure you do your problem set that I assigned yesterday. We’ll go over them together.” Castiel smiled again, and Dean couldn’t help but bask in his approval.

“Ok. Thank you again.” Dean nodded. He shifted his chair back a little so he could stand up. Instead, his foot got caught on Castiel’s chair and he fell backwards onto the floor, landing on his butt. Dean blushed hard. Castiel got up out of his chair too. He offered his hand to Dean. Dean took it and felt the warmth and softness of Castiel’s hand.

“Are you ok?” Castiel asked, pulling Dean up easily. They stood inches apart, Dean still red-faced. He reddened even more when he realized he realized he was still holding onto Castiel’s hand.

“Yeah, yeah. Just a little embarrassed.” Dean muttered, letting go of Castiel’s hand and turning to pick up his backpack.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about. I’m quite the klutz myself. It’s a miracle I haven’t fallen in front of the class yet.” Castiel joked. Dean shouldered his pack and turned to face Castiel.

“I doubt it.” Dean shrugged, still feeling ridiculous. “I’ll see you in class, prof.” He opened the door and waved.

“It’s Castiel.” Castiel called after Dean. The door closed and Castiel sat back down to his laptop. He clicked on his email and smiled to himself. Dean Winchester would be ok.

…

Dean showed up at office hours on Monday the following week with the finished test in hand. The door was closed but Dean peeked in the window and could see Castiel sitting at his desk, speaking animatedly to another man whose back was turned to Dean. Dean could hear the muffled voices through the door, and when the other man spoke, it sounded angry. Castiel seemed to be trying to placate the other person, and finally, the man turned and opened the door. Dean stepped aside. The man looked angry; he was clad in a black suit with a red tie, and he was shorter than Dean, with a beard and a slightly receding hairline. He didn’t say anything to Dean but strode past him, muttering under his breath. Dean peeked through the open door.

“Dean, come in, come in.” Castiel gestured. He took off his glasses for a minute, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. Dean watched as Castiel removed his hand; it was the first time he had seen his professor without glasses. Castiel’s eyes seem impossibly blue, and Dean couldn’t stop staring. He also noticed that his professor had a layer of stubble, where he was usually clean shaven. It looked good on him though, Dean thought. And then he wondered why he was thinking that. Castiel gave Dean a tired smile and put his glasses back on. Dean felt slightly disappointed and was confused why he should be feeling this way.

“Everything ok, Cas?” Dean asked, and then blushed at how he had shortened Castiel’s name. “I mean, professor, I mean Castiel.” Castiel smiled brilliantly, showing straight, white teeth. Dean felt dazzled and rooted to the spot.

“I don’t mind, Dean. Just not many people call me Cas.” Castiel said with amusement. He noticed Dean was still standing and he reached over to tug the chair beside the desk over. “Sit down, Dean.” Dean sat and rummaged through his bag.

“I’m ok, thanks for asking.” Castiel continued. “Just Professor Crowley - that’s who you saw leaving, doesn’t like me too much. He doesn’t agree with some of my ideas. But alas, he is the department head, and I do like my job, so…”

“Well, he looked like a douchebag.” Dean muttered, finding his test and putting it on the desk. Then he blushed again. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have used that word.”

“It’s ok, Dean. I’ve been known to use it myself. But personally I prefer assbutt.” Castiel laughed.”And I don’t disagree with your assessment.” He added conspiratorially. Dean couldn’t help but laugh too.

“Assbutt? That’s great.” Dean chuckled. Castiel smiled at him again, and Dean felt warmth spreading to his cheeks.

“So, you did the test? Let me quickly look it over and correct it.” Castiel grabbed Dean’s test and plucked a red pen out of the cup sitting on his desk. He quickly scanned and made marks and circles over Dean’s work. Dean watched Castiel with his head bent over his test. He couldn’t help but admire his professor’s profile, and again, he couldn’t help inhaling Castiel’s scent. After a few more minutes, Castiel was done.

“Very good, Dean.” Castiel remarked. “If you had done this on the actual exam, you would have scored a 88. Which is well beyond passing.”

Dean beamed at the praise. “Well, it’s a little different too when I can look at my book and have unlimited time.” He hesitated but then added. “Also my roommate helped me.”

“True. But like I said, you should always at least try to answer the questions. I always give partial credit.” Castiel said. “I will give you a few extra points for redoing the test. And you need to do your homework. And there’s nothing wrong with using a tutor from the student resource center.”

“I know. My roommate is actually a math tutor there.” Dean replied.

“That’s great. Who is your roommate?” Castiel asked.

“Kevin, Kevin Tran.” Dean answered. Castiel smiled in recognition.

“Kevin is a great kid. Really brilliant, despite the fact that he's pre-med." Castiel smirked and then continued more seriously. "I’m glad he’s helping you.” He handed the test back to Dean, and their fingers brushed. Dean nearly jumped at the contact; Castiel didn’t betray any reaction but continued to smile at Dean.

“Uh, yeah. He’s great. Good roommate too.” Dean managed.

“So have you started on the problem set that’s due tomorrow?” Castiel asked.

“No.” Dean admitted.

“I was going to ask if you needed help with that, but I guess if you haven’t looked at it yet, you wouldn’t. Lucky you have Kevin as a roommate.” Castiel murmured.

“Yeah..sorry. I- should have, duh. This would have been a good time to ask questions about it.” Dean fumbled.

“Well if that’s all, then I’ll see you in class tomorrow then, Dean.” Castiel said pleasantly. Dean stood up, careful to make sure he didn’t tangle with the chairs again. He stuffed the test back in his bag. He felt reluctant to leave but Castiel had already dismissed him.

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean said, starting towards the door. “Oh-how is your daughter? Claire, right?” Dean blurted out. Castiel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He gazed at Dean intensely. Dean couldn’t look away if he wanted to, he was caught in the blue of Castiel’s eyes.

“She’s ok. Had a big fight with her mom, said she was running away. She ended up going to a friend’s house, and I had to pick her up and have her stay with me for the weekend. Not that she’s that much fonder of me. She blames me for the divorce and for her unhappiness.” Castiel said in a rush, and Dean saw the pain in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Cas. That sucks. You’re a great person, I’m sure you’re a great dad.” Dean said. Somehow it didn’t feel weird, having this conversation and trying to comfort his professor.

“Thanks Dean. You’re too kind.” Castiel said gratefully. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Dean shrugged. “It’s true. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Dean left Castiel’s office, feeling off balance. There was a connection forming between him and Castiel that was more than that between professor and student, but he wasn’t sure where it was going. He did know he wanted to find out though.

…

Dean was back for office hours on the following Monday, this time with questions on his problem set that was due the next day. Kevin didn’t have time to help him, so Dean muddled through the best he could. Castiel greeted him with a smile, and Dean pulled up his chair to the desk as usual.

“Hi Dean.” Castiel greeted, waiting for Dean to pull out his book and papers.

“Hi Cas.” Dean answered, Castiel’s scent now familiar and comforting. He tried not to stare at his professor, just sneaking glances while Castiel went through Dean’s problem set. Castiel was clean shaven today, but Dean found that he preferred him with a little stubble.

“So how are you finding my lectures this week?” Castiel asked, turning to face Dean. “I see that you are paying attention now, and even sitting closer to the front.” Castiel’s lip twitched and Dean could have sworn he was holding back a smirk.

“Yeah…I’m trying. Just integrals aren’t much more interesting that derivatives.” Dean replied. His eyes darted to where Castiel’s hands lay folded in his lap, then back to Castiel’s face. He licked his lips subconsciously.

“Mmmhmm.” Castiel murmured. “It looks like you get the gist of it, this problem set looks mostly ok, but I see you couldn’t finish a couple of the problems. Would you like to go over them together?”

“Yes.” Dean said, scooting closer to look at the paper together. Dean had actually gotten most of the problems correct, and not just the ones with the answers in the back. Castiel walked him through the problems he had skipped.

“Great, Dean.” Castiel commented, when they were done. “I’m glad to see you applying yourself.”

Castiel stood up and stretched and Dean couldn’t help admiring the long line of his professor’s body. The truth was, Dean was starting to crush on Castiel. Now he was having trouble paying attention in class but for a different reason. Still, he tried hard because he loved the way Castiel approved when he made an effort. His dad had always been stingy with his praise, and Castiel gave it easily, and was so understanding and easy to talk to. He was also incredibly sexy under the nerdy outfit and glasses.

Castiel stayed standing, leaning his hip against the desk. He looked at Dean, a smirk playing his lips. Dean realized he was still staring and also he was biting his lip. He closed his mouth, blushing.

“Anything else I can help you with, Dean?” Castiel asked, and Dean thought there might be an unspoken suggestion in the words. Castiel was smiling gently, his blue eyes sparkling.

“Um, no, Cas. I-I’m, I gotta go…class…” Dean coughed. He gathered up his papers and book and put them in his backpack haphazardly. He actually didn’t have class, but he felt like he had to provide a reason or else he would be tempted to stay and embarrass himself.

“Ok, Dean. Have a great weekend.” Castiel’s tone was innocent, and the moment passed to Dean’s relief and disappointment.

“You too, Cas.” Dean replied, stumbling out of Castiel’s office.

…

Later that night, Dean was touching himself under the blankets while Kevin snored in his bed across the room. Instead of picturing the usual blonde woman with the large tits, he found that Castiel was jumping into his thoughts. Dean pictured his professor naked except for a pair of tiny blue briefs that barely contained his massive cock. Dean was pretty sure that Castiel had a large dick; he spent enough time looking at the front of Castiel’s pants during lecture. As Dean continued to stroke himself, he imagined them both in Castiel’s office. Dean was still clothed, but Castiel had him tied to the chair that Dean usually sat in during office hours. He thought about Castiel unbuttoning his pants and pulling his cock out, sinking to his knees in front of Dean and then swallowing him whole. Dean smothered his groan, even though Kevin was a sound sleeper. He felt himself straining towards orgasm as he pictured Castiel bent over his lap, bobbing up and down on his cock with his mouth.

“Fuck!” Dean grunted into his pillow, imagining he was shooting into Castiel’s mouth as his cum covered his hand and boxers. Dean forgot to lift his sheet a little so his cum wouldn’t get on them, so now it was stained too. Oh well, he was overdue for laundry anyways.

As Dean caught his breath and came down from his peak, he felt embarrassed that he had thought of his professor that way. He wondered what Castiel would think. He could have sworn his professor was flirting last time he had gone to office hours. Dean was pretty sure that it was against school regulations for a professor to have relations with a student. Dean also knew that if Castiel asked him, he would do anything.

…

The next few weeks passed uneventfully, with Dean attending lecture regularly, and meeting with Castiel during office hours. Dean had drifted apart from his initial group of freshmen friends, and had stopped going to frat row on the weekends. He preferred to hang out with Kevin and play computer games and watch Netflix. Dean found he didn’t miss the parties at all. Kevin was becoming Dean’s closest friend at school, but Dean was reluctant to mention his feelings for Castiel to his roommate. He didn’t want Kevin to be weirded out, or even worse, disgusted by Dean’s crush on his professor. So he kept the feelings to himself, thinking they would probably never amount to anything anyways.

Sometimes Dean wondered why he never saw any other students during office hours, but figured no one else was struggling with the class. He liked to think that Castiel had been personally concerned for him, but he doubted the professor had known who he was before that first exam. Kevin continued to help Dean when he could, but even he commented on Dean’s improvement. Dean technically didn’t really need to go to office hours anymore, but he wanted to, just to be close to Castiel. Ever since that other time that Castiel seemed to imply that he was open to more with Dean, there hadn’t been any suggestion of anything inappropriate or beyond the usual student-teacher relationship. Dean was disappointed and relieved. After all, it was one thing to crush on your professor, another thing to act on those feelings. Certainly he didn’t want to jeopardize Castiel’s job, no matter what he might want personally.

It didn’t stop him from imagining his professor in various positions and states of undress when he jerked off though. Dean thought about Castiel on his hands and knees, begging for Dean to pound him, or riding Dean as he sat helplessly, praising him for being such a good, good boy. Dean had stopped being embarrassed about these thoughts after the first few times. He came hard and quickly when he thought about Castiel, and it felt so good. Dean barely thought about what his attraction to his professor might mean for himself - he had previously only dated girls, and he had only slept with one. He simply hadn’t thought about men before, but Castiel was Castiel, and Dean found him irresistible. Dean thought it might be because Castiel was older - certainly he hadn’t been attracted to boys his age. But Castiel was also kind and understanding, and treated Dean with respect, despite the fact he had been on the way to flunking his class. Dean thought he might be in love.

The next time Dean was in Castiel’s office, Professor Crowley came to visit. Castiel’s demeanor changed as soon as the man came into the office. He became defensive and stiff, the relaxed and open manner that he always had with Dean disappeared. Professor Crowley was condescending when he spoke to Castiel, and Dean felt himself getting angry on his professor’s behalf. Professor Crowley glanced at Dean and told Castiel to come by his office when he was free, a smirk on his face. Dean glared at Professor Crowley’s back as the man sauntered out of Castiel’s office. Castiel closed the door firmly after Professor Crowley was gone.

“Sorry about that. That man is so unpleasant. I only put up with him because I need to work here to be close by to my family.” Castiel noticed Dean’s disappointed look and quickly added. “I do enjoy my work and the teaching. And my students…” Castiel trailed off thoughtfully, and Dean felt hopeful, but Castiel shook his head as if to clear it. “Anyways, I better not keep him waiting. We have important visitors coming next week and I need to go over their schedule with him.” Castiel held Dean’s gaze for a moment.

“He doesn’t need to be such an assbutt.” Dean growled. “If I wasn’t just a college kid and he wasn’t a professor…”

“Whoa, boy, settle, settle!” Castiel laughed. “I can handle him. But I appreciate the concern.” Castiel winked at Dean, who blushed. “Have a good weekend, Dean. I’m very pleased with your progress in class. I think you’ll do just fine on the next test.”

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean said and got up to go. Castiel got up as well.

“Wait a minute, I’ll walk you out, since I have to see Crowley.” Castiel said, following Dean out the door and closing it behind himself. He jangled his key in his pocket and then checked that his office was locked.

They walked together down the stairs, and then Castiel turned to go towards the offices on the first floor. “I’ll see you next week, Dean.” He clapped a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Bye, Cas.” Dean managed, his shoulder still tingling where Castiel had casually touched him. His professor was already through the door and down the hall. Dean sighed heavily and pushed out the building into the unseasonably warm November day.

…

The test was on Tuesday, and Dean had been up late cramming, drinking extra cups of coffee to keep himself awake. He felt confident he would be able to pass at least this time. In the morning, Dean slept through his alarm, but luckily Kevin was around and jostled him awake.

“Your alarm keeps going, it was driving me nuts. Your test is today, right? Better get up.” Kevin said.

“Aw shit…” Dean said, glancing at the clock. “Thanks Kevin.”

He had already missed most of his philosophy class. Now he wouldn’t even have time to shower or eat anything, but he’d make it there on time for the test. Dean threw off the bed covers and swiped the drool off the corner of his mouth. He got out of bed and threw on a baseball cap and sweatshirt, stepping halfway into his sneakers. He ran to the bathroom to piss and brush his teeth. Then he was back to the room, grabbing his backpack and waving to Kevin.

“Good luck, Dean.” Kevin called after his roommate, but Dean was already halfway down the hall.

…

Dean rushed into the classroom, and Castiel glanced at him, raising an eyebrow at the pajama pants that Dean was wearing. Dean managed a smile for Castiel, and then slumped into one of the desks, pulling his pencil and calculator out.

“Ok, class, I’m handing out the tests now, please put away your notes and books.” Castiel announced. He started walking down the aisles between the desks, passing out a copy of the exam and a blue book to each student.

Dean looked up at Castiel when he came by his desk, and took the test from his professor. Castiel’s blue eyes met Dean’s green ones, and Dean felt comforted. Their fingers brushed when Dean grabbed the test from Castiel, and Dean blushed, but Castiel didn’t visibly react. He moved on to the next desk; Dean felt like his fingers were buzzing where they had met Castiel’s. Dean scrubbed his face with his hand, trying to focus. The tests were facedown, and he felt anxious to start, but he had to wait for Castiel to finish passing out the exams to everyone. While he waited, Dean scrawled his name and the date on the front of the bluebook and opened it up to the first page. Finally, Castiel was back at the front of the classroom.

“Ok everyone, go ahead and open your tests. If you have a question, raise your hand and I’ll come over to your desk.” Castiel announced, and then sat down at the front of the room, thumbing through papers.

Dean flipped his paper over quickly, and scanned the two pages of the test. There were ten problems, mostly integrals, and some of them with multiple parts. Dean took a breath and started working.

…

The hour and twenty minutes passed too quickly. Dean was still on the last problem when Castiel called time, and asked everyone to pass up their tests. Dean reluctantly let go of his blue book, figuring he had passed at least. He had answered nine of the ten problems completely and he was pretty sure he got at least half of those right. With partial credit on the rest he should be ok. He took his time putting his stuff away, and not getting out of his seat until only a few students were left. He made show of putting his backpack on his shoulders, and bent to tie his shoes, waiting until he was the only person left in the room besides Castiel. He walked up to where Castiel was stacking the tests and putting them in a folder.

“Hey Cas.” Dean said, feeling relieved now that the test was done. He was still full of adrenaline though, and felt antsy as he shifted from foot to foot, waiting for Castiel to finish gathering up his papers.

“Hi Dean.” Castiel smiled, pushing his glasses up with one hand. “How did it go?”

“I think well!” Dean said with bravado. “When do you think you’ll have the tests graded by?”

Castiel laughed. “Well, I am very busy tomorrow with the important visitors, but if one of the other professors lets me borrow a TA, I can try to get them back by next class.”

“How come you don’t have your own TA?” Dean asked, still moving from foot to foot. Castiel sighed.

“Well, you know how Professor Crowley feels about me. Apparently that extended into the decisions that were made on how to allocate the budget and the number of TAs we would have this semester.” Castiel shrugged. “It’s an easy enough class to grade. I don’t mind.”

“That bastard!” Dean seethed. “What is his problem?” Dean disliked Professor Crowley even more now, knowing that he had purposely made more work for Castiel.

“Dean.” Castiel murmured. “Please, it’s fine.” He put a hand on Dean’s arm, and Dean felt warmth where Castiel touched him, even through the layers of clothes. “I appreciate the concern…it’s quite sweet.” Castiel looked at Dean meaningfully and Dean felt himself blushing. He was very aware that Castiel’s hand still rested on his arm.

“I’m not sweet.” Dean muttered, drawing a chuckle from his professor. Castiel squeezed Dean’s arm gently before dropping his hand, and Dean’s heart sped up in response. Dean looked at his professor hopefully but Castiel was looking at his watch now.

“I gotta go, Dean. Departmental meeting…I’m going to be a few minutes late. I know Crowley will comment on it.” Castiel griped. He strode toward the door and Dean followed him. Castiel held the door open for him. “If you come by tomorrow afternoon, say around 3, I’ll try to have your test graded. I’m anxious to see how you did as well.” Castiel smiled.

“Uh..thanks, Cas.” Dean replied. “That would be awesome.” Castiel waved and dashed down the hall, Dean trailing behind. He couldn’t wait until tomorrow, and not just because he would find out about his test score.

…

Castiel wasn’t in the office when Dean arrived, a few minutes early. He styled his hair carefully and dressed in a pair of jeans and a fitted green sweater. He knew he looked good and he hoped Castiel would think so as well. Dean worried his lip with his teeth as he waited for Castiel. There was a bench against the wall outside Castiel’s office, but Dean was too restless to sit. He paced and ran his hand through his gel-stiffened hair. Finally he heard footsteps and a couple of male voices coming down the hall, one of which was distinctly Castiel’s. Dean sat on the bench and pulled out a book, trying to look nonchalant. His heart was beating hard and his palms were sweating. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling so anxious, but after his last chat with Castiel after the exam, he felt that if anything would happen between them, it might be today.

“Hi Dean.” Castiel greeted. Dean looked up from the book he had been pretending to read. Dean did a double take; Castiel was wearing a black suit, white shirt and a blue tie that was almost the exact color of his eyes. Dean couldn’t help letting his eyes trace the long lean lines the suit made on Castiel’s body. Dean closed his mouth, which had opened when he looked up at Castiel.

“You planning to introduce me, Castiel?” The man beside Castiel asked with a posh British accent, amusement dancing in his light blue eyes. He had dirty blond hair that was artfully spiked, and appeared to be slightly older than Castiel. He was also wearing a suit, light gray with a white shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, and no tie. His smile was slightly suggestive, and he looked Dean up and down with a predatory gleam. Dean supposed he was handsome, but he only had eyes for Castiel.

“Yes, Balthazar. Stop looking at him like you’re going to eat him.” Castiel chided. “This is Dean, one of my students. Dean, this is Balthazar Roche. Of Roche Engineering.”

“Uh..hello.” Dean said, and took Balthazar’s hand when he offered it. The other man squeezed Dean’s hand firmly in his larger one, with a wink.

“Hello Dean.” Balthazar replied with a smirk. He leered at Castiel, who frowned at him.

“I have an appointment with Dean right now.” Castiel said firmly. “I’ll see you later, Balthazar.”

“Very well, Castiel. Nice to meet you, Dean.” Balthazar winked again, and then walked away, whistling.

Castiel fumbled with his keys and opened his office, pushing inside. Dean followed and sat in his usual chair. Castiel tugged at his tie and loosened it, and then unbuttoned the top of his shirt. He shrugged out of his suit jacket and put it on the back of his chair. Dean couldn’t help staring at Castiel’s throat, and he licked his lips. Castiel sighed and sank into his chair and then swiveled to face Dean.

“Sorry about that.” Castiel apologized. He opened a folder and pulled out a blue book.

“That was your special visitor?” Dean asked, still bewildered by the encounter. “Who is that guy?”

“Balthazar…he owns Roche Engineering. We were classmates back in the day, he went the industry route, and I went the academic route. He tried to persuade me to work for him, but I wasn’t interested.” Castiel explained, running a hand through his hair. “Now he’s worth billions…maybe I should have listened to him. He’s one of Carver’s biggest donors since Roche is based nearby. He has a special interest in the our department, since his undergrad degree in math.”

“I’m glad you didn’t go work for him.” Dean blurted. He couldn’t imagine Castiel going corporate. He also could barely remember his life before Castiel had taken an interest in him.

“Me too. I think it would have been unhealthy to work for an ex anyhow.” Castiel smiled tiredly. Dean forced a laugh.

“Is he always so…charming?” Dean asked, gesturing with his hand.

“Yup.” Castiel said. “Part of how he roped me in when we started dating. He’s relentless.”

Dean felt a jolt of jealousy thinking of Castiel with Balthazar, but also a surge of increasing hope. So Castiel had a history with men, which meant Dean wasn’t imagining their connection and chemistry. You’re his student, Dean reminded himself firmly. He couldn’t stop the anticipation building in his stomach though. Castiel was even more handsome in his suit; Dean couldn’t help imagining grabbing him by the tie and kissing him hard.

“Dean?” Castiel prompted, pulling Dean away from his daydream. Dean blushed again. He wished he didn’t do that so readily. If Castiel didn’t know how he felt by now, he had to be blind. “Would you like to see your test?” Castiel tugged at his tie some more, and Dean’s gaze darted to his throat again.

“Sorry, Cas. My mind was..elsewhere.” Dean looked at Castiel, who met his gaze directly, as always. And Dean felt trapped in the blue, as he always did. Castiel broke eye contact first, and handed Dean the blue book.

“I think you’ll be pleased.” Castiel commented. Dean opened the book up eagerly. He had scored an 83, which was a low B.

“Yes!” Dean rejoiced, and Castiel smiled broadly. “I thought I did ok, but this is better than I expected! Thank you, Cas!”

“No, thank you, Dean. It was your hard work.” Castiel demurred.

“You helped me so much, Cas. I couldn’t have done it without you.” Dean blushed at the cliche words, but Castiel looked grateful.

“You did a great job, Dean. I’m impressed.” Castiel praised. Dean beamed, basking in Castiel’s compliments. They locked eyes again, and neither said anything for a beat. Dean could easily lean over and capture his professor’s lips; he didn’t think that Castiel would protest either.

A sharp knock sounded at the door, making them both jump back. Castiel got up quickly to open the door, his movements flustered. Dean cursed inwardly at the interruption.

“Professor Novak.” Professor Crowley drawled, his glance flicking over at Dean, and then returning to Castiel. “You’re late for the meeting with Mr. Roche.”

“I just came back from lunch with Mr. Roche, I didn’t know there was another meeting.” Castiel countered.

“I sent an email, you should have checked your phone.” Crowley chided. He was sneering slightly, and Dean tried to keep his expression neutral, but he felt his anger rising.

“Sorry.” Castiel said, his tone insincere. “I’ll be right there.” Dean wondered why Crowley was coming up to find Castiel instead of being in this meeting himself.

“Don’t be too long.” Crowley snapped. He slammed the door on his way out. Dean almost snarled after the door was closed.

Castiel let out a breath, leaning over and placing his palms on his desk. Dean couldn’t help thinking about grabbing Castiel from behind, taking his professor while he braced himself against his desk. This was getting out of hand. Dean felt himself getting hard just looking at Castiel.

“It’s fine, Dean.” Castiel sighed. “Politics are everywhere. No different in academia.” He re-buttoned the top of his shirt and tightened his tie. He shrugged back into his jacket.

“It still sucks.” Dean muttered. Castiel gave Dean a grateful look. Dean stood up awkwardly, but at seeing Castiel so defeated, his semi-erection quickly faded. They left the office together, their mood having been destroyed by Crowley’s entrance.

“I’ll see you in class, Dean.” Castiel said, once they had reached the ground floor.

“Thanks again, Cas. See you tomorrow.” Dean replied. What he wanted to do was kiss the sadness away from Castiel, but it wasn’t possible. He gripped the straps of his backpack in frustration, and turned to go back to his dorm.

…

There were only a couple days before Thanksgiving break. Dean was planning to stay on campus during break, but most people were going home. It would be empty but Dean didn’t mind. He wasn’t keen on going home to his parents. His brother Sammy had opted to go to their Uncle Bobby’s place for Thanksgiving, but Dean didn’t have the extra cash for the airfare and he sure as hell wasn’t asking his parents for the money. Kevin had invited him to his parents’ house for Thanksgiving but Dean had declined, knowing that there would be a large crowd of relatives there. It was Tuesday morning, the last math class before break, and Dean lingered afterwards. He hadn’t been to office hours recently, last week Castiel had told Dean he had canceled them, which Dean found suspicious. He felt like Castiel was avoiding him, rushing off after class before Dean could catch him. Today Dean was determined to speak to his professor, especially since with break it would be another week before he would see him.

“Cas.” Dean walked over to talk to Castiel before he was done gathering his papers. Castiel glanced up at Dean, blinking behind his thick glasses.

“Dean.” Castiel smiled, but it seemed forced.

The room had emptied quickly, many students were leaving for home today, skipping the half day of classes tomorrow. Some had already gone home earlier this week. With no one watching, Dean felt bold. He grabbed Castiel’s arm. Castiel jerked in surprise, but let Dean hold his arm. He wouldn’t look directly at Dean.

“Cas. Are you avoiding me?” Dean asked, keeping a firm but gentle grip on his professor’s arm. Castiel sighed, still not looking at Dean.

“Dean. I..I don’t think you need my help anymore. Or, if you feel you do, please ask Kevin or find a tutor at the Academic Center…” Castiel said uncertainly.

“Bullshit. What’s going on?” Dean said, not believing he was being so bold with Castiel. But he had gotten comfortable with him, and he knew that Castiel would at least give him a chance to speak.

“Dean. I think…” Castiel took a breath and reached with his free hand to rub his eyes under his glasses. “that we probably shouldn’t see each other anymore, outside of class.” Castiel finished, and finally met Dean’s gaze. Dean felt a twinge of pain when he saw the sadness and frustration in Castiel’s eyes.

“See each other?” Dean repeated. “Really? You’re my professor and I’m your student. I go to your office hours for help. We don’t ‘see’ each other. You make it sound like we’re dating and you’re breaking up with me.” Dean squeezed Castiel’s arm for emphasis. Their eyes were still locked.

“Dean. I think you know what I’m talking about.” Castiel replied, his tone firmer. He tried to tug his arm out of Dean’s grasp.

“No. I don’t know.” Dean said stubbornly. “Tell me.” He was pressing into Castiel’s arm now. Castiel blew out a breath in frustration.

“I know how you feel about me, Dean.” Castiel said. “And I think you know that I feel that way too.” Dean’s heart soared at the words. “But- you know the rules. I can’t lose my job.” And Dean was crushed in the next moment. He let go of Castiel’s arm.

“But-“ Dean started but Castiel cut him off with a warning look.

“Please don’t, Dean. I’m too tempted as it is already. That’s why I needed you to stay away.” Castiel whispered. “And I’m old enough to be your father. You should find someone your own age.”

“No!” Dean whispered fiercely, surprising them both.

Dean closed the space between himself and Castiel in one step, and kissed him hard. Castiel made a shocked noise, but didn’t push him away. Instead, he softened against Dean. Dean automatically put his hands around Castiel, pulling him close, his mind blanking. He dared to try pressing his tongue against Castiel’s mouth, and Castiel welcomed him, their tongues tangling. Dean pressed Castiel back against the desk, and Castiel let him. Dean insinuated his leg between Castiel’s, feeling his desire surge when he felt Castiel’s semi-hard cock against his thigh. Dean was already fully erect, and he rutted needily against Castiel’s hip, drawing a groan from his professor. Castiel finally broke the kiss breathlessly, his glasses slightly askew.

“Dean..” Castiel gulped a breath. “Not here. Please…”

“Cas..” Dean was still thrusting against Castiel, and now he reached down to press his palm against Castiel’s hard length. Castiel whined with need, and Dean thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Castiel pressed back against Dean and Dean bent to suck at his neck.

“Dean, seriously, stop.” Castiel said more firmly. He pushed against Dean’s chest, and Dean relented, stepping away from Castiel.

“I’m sorry…” Dean said, now that he wasn’t touching Castiel anymore, he felt more clearheaded. And he felt mortified at what he had just done.

“Don’t be sorry, Dean.” Castiel said softly. “I just don’t think this is the right place…are you going home for Thanksgiving?”

“No.” Dean replied. He knew that Castiel was right. They could be caught here in the classroom.

“Would you want to stay with me?” Castiel offered. Dean brightened, he had assumed Castiel would be busy with his family.

“Yes!” Dean answered. “But, what about your daughter?”

“Her mom is taking her upstate to see her grandparents.” Castiel explained. “I was expecting to be alone for Thanksgiving.”

“Me too.” Dean murmured. He grabbed Castiel’s hand and stroked it gently with his thumb. Castiel didn’t pull it away.

“I’ll pick you up Thursday morning.” Castiel said quietly. Dean nodded. It was best if no one was around when Castiel came to get Dean.

Dean gave Castiel his cell phone number, and then pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. He adjusted himself in his pants and then left Castiel standing in the classroom.

Dean had no idea how he was going to get through the next 48 hours.

…

It was Thursday morning, and Dean was all nerves. He paced his room, peeking at the window at the front drive. Castiel had texted that he was on his way a few minutes ago, and should be here soon. Dean had packed a small bag - toothbrush, underwear, a change of clothes, his cell phone charger. The dorm was almost completely empty.

Dean saw a black hatchback pulling up and stopping in front of the dorm, and the next moment his phone buzzed. Dean ran downstairs, almost tripping on the steps, and flew out the door. Castiel popped the hatch for him and Dean threw in his bag. He flung himself into the passenger seat.

“Ready?” Castiel smiled, his eyebrow raised at Dean’s eagerness. Castiel looked happy and relaxed, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. He wasn't wearing his glasses; Dean loved being able to see his blue eyes without the lenses obscuring them. He had only ever seen Castiel in more formal clothing. With the casual outfit and his relaxed demeanor, Castiel seemed much younger. Dean thought he was irresistible, and found it difficult to stop himself from pouncing on his professor. 

“Oh yes.” Dean agreed. He placed a hand on Castiel’s leg. Castiel pressed the gas and they were on their way to his apartment.

About ten minutes later, Castiel pulled up to a modest apartment building. Dean was thrumming with anticipation, he had never thought this would be a reality. Now he had a whole four days to be with Castiel, and possibly live out every one of his fantasies that he had been dreaming of for the last month and a half. Castiel parked the car behind the building and then popped the hatch, grabbing Dean’s bag. Dean followed him to the back door, admiring the way Castiel’s jeans molded to his ass. Castiel got his key out and opened the door, holding it open for Dean. They walked up two flights of stairs to the third floor, which also was the top floor. Castiel unlocked his apartment, and Dean entered first, glancing around at the minimal furnishings. It looked like a typical bachelor pad, with mostly Ikea furniture, but cleaner than Dean had expected.

“Mi casa e su casa.” Castiel quipped, dropping Dean’s bag by the door.

Dean shrugged out of his hoodie. Castiel opened his mouth to say something else but Dean turned and pressed him against the wall, knocking the breath out of him. He covered Castiel’s mouth with his own, nipping and biting. Castiel’s groans were muffled by Dean’s bruising kiss. Dean let his hands roam under Castiel’s shirt, palms stroking the planes of Castiel’s flat stomach. When he reached up to playfully pinch Castiel’s nipples, Castiel cried out against Dean’s mouth. Castiel’s hands were in Dean’s hair, scratching and pulling, and Dean purred under his touch. Dean pressed his palm against Castiel’s cock, groaning when he found Castiel already fully erect. He wanted to see and taste Castiel’s cock desperately. He broke the kiss, keeping his eyes on Castiel’s, and unbuttoned Castiel’s jeans. He unzipped them and then dragged them down to Castiel’s ankles.

“God, Dean.” Castiel moaned, as Dean knelt before Castiel and kissed the front of Castiel’s briefs, which were already damp with pre-cum. Dean mouthed along Castiel’s length and Castiel thrust against Dean’s face, desperate for more. Dean couldn’t wait any longer either; he looked up at Castiel’s desperate face and then tugged his briefs down roughly. Castiel’s cock sprang free, larger than it had been in Dean’s fantasies. Dean admired it and then licked from the base to the tip, making Castiel gasp with pleasure. He sucked at the tip, lapping up the precum and drawing a loud moan from Castiel. Then he covered Castiel’s length with his mouth.

“Fuck, Dean! Your mouth is so hot and tight.” Castiel sobbed, and Dean felt his cock twitch hearing his professor swear. He looked up through his lashes, and his cock twitched again seeing the need and desire on his Castiel’s face.

Dean started sliding his mouth up and down on Castiel’s cock, and Castiel gripped Dean’s head, shoving Dean down as he swallowed him, his cock hitting the back of Dean’s throat. Dean gagged slightly but kept going, letting Castiel fuck his mouth.

“I’m not going to last much longer, Dean.” Castiel moaned. Dean looked up at Castiel, watching his professor pant and whimper as he continued to pump in and out of Dean’s mouth. Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold his orgasm back for a little longer. Dean was relentless though, he swirled his tongue on the underside of Castiel’s cock, teasing the frenulum as Castiel pressed his head down.

“Fuck!!!” Castiel screamed, bucking hard into Dean’s mouth. Dean felt Castiel’s cum hit the back of his throat. He swallowed automatically, relishing the taste. He licked his lips and looked up at Castiel, who was a mess and sliding down the wall now that he was spent. Dean admired Castiel’s flushed face, his lips reddened from the rough kisses that Dean had given him, his hair all messy, and his eyes limpid and wide and so blue. Castiel looked completely wrecked; Dean thought he had never been more beautiful. He leaned forward and kissed Castiel, pushing the remnants of cum in his mouth onto Castiel’s tongue. Then he sat back expectantly. His cock was painfully hard inside his jeans, and he craved release. He pressed his palm against his erection and groaned. Castiel made a tsking sound and swatted Dean’s hand away. Castiel had recovered and was smirking at Dean.

“What a good boy you’ve been, Dean.” Castiel praised. “If you keep behaving, I’ll give you your reward.” Dean whimpered and waited expectantly. Instead, Castiel stood up, pulling his briefs and jeans back up, and stepped around Dean, who let out a quiet groan.

“Don’t you want the tour?” Castiel said innocently, glancing back at Dean who was still sitting on the floor, his mouth swollen and hair a complete mess. Dean let a whine escape but then forced himself to stand up, his cock straining against his jeans.

“Good boy.” Castiel praised again when came to stand beside him. “Do you like it when I call you a good boy?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded helplessly. Castiel stroked the front of Dean’s jeans and Dean whimpered desperately. Castiel tugged at the belt loops so Dean pressed against him. Castiel kissed him gently. Dean whimpered again.

“Please, Daddy…” Dean begged, and then he blushed furiously realizing he had said the words aloud. To Dean's immense relief, Castiel merely grinned and nodded in approval.

“So impatient.” Castiel continued in a chiding tone. “I thought you were a good boy.”

Dean nodded vigorously. He wanted Castiel to touch him again. Castiel walked away and down a small hallway that opened off the living room and kitchen area. There was a bathroom to the left, and across the way, a bedroom. Castiel led Dean into the bedroom. There was a queen size bed, with blue duvet and a wooden headboard. A photograph of a seaside panorama was mounted above the bed. Two windows framed with gauzy blue curtains faced the bed, with a view of the street. Castiel flipped the light switch on and pulled the blinds closed, turning to wink at Dean. He sat down on the foot of bed and patted the space next to him. Dean sat down obediently, his cock uncomfortably trapped inside his jeans. Castiel leaned over and nuzzled Dean’s ear. He licked at the lobe and Dean groaned.

“My good, good boy.” Castiel whispered hotly into Dean’s ear. Dean whined. Castiel reached down and unbuttoned Dean’s jeans. Dean sighed. The tip of Dean’s cock was poking out the top of his boxers. Castiel sucked in a breath at the sight. “My beautiful, beautiful boy.”

Castiel unzipped Dean, and shucked his jeans and boxers off. He pulled Dean’s shirt over his head, and then pressed Dean back onto the bed with one palm against his chest. He stood back and admired Dean’s gorgeous body, his eyes lingering on Dean’s leaking cock. Dean watched Castiel desperately, feeling wanton as Castiel took his time looking him over. Just when Dean thought he couldn’t wait any longer, Castiel shoved his own pants and briefs off and then removed his shirt. Dean bit his lip at the sight. Again Dean was struck by Castiel’s beauty.

Still standing, Castiel grabbed Dean’s thighs. He urged Dean to slide up on the bed. Dean moved obediently, his eyes locked on Castiel. Castiel motioned with his hand for Dean to move up more. When Dean’s head was near the top of the bed, Castiel gestured for him to stop and lay back. Castiel climbed onto the bed and crawled up as Dean watched with his head propped on the pillows, admiring the sight. He still couldn’t quite believe this was happening. And then Castiel was straddling him, pressing his cock against Dean’s erection. Dean hitched his breath at the sensation; Castiel was already hard again. Castiel covered Dean’s body with his own, wrapping his arms around Dean and burying his nose into Dean’s neck. They rocked together slowly, their cocks dragging against each other. The pace was torturing Dean, and he whined with need, rutting against Castiel. Castiel shushed him and started licking his neck, pressing soft kisses which turned into harder kisses which turned into sucking. Dean groaned, knowing that Castiel was marking him.

“You’re driving me crazy…” Dean sobbed. “Please Daddy…” Castiel lifted his head and gazed at Dean, his eyes dark with desire.

“Ask nicely.” Castiel prompted.

“Please, please, Daddy. I promise I'll be good...” Dean pleaded. He lifted his hips to emphasize his words. Castiel smiled lazily. He moved off of Dean, making him whimper at the loss of Castiel’s body. Dean closed his eyes, moaning with frustration. He heard Castiel open and close a drawer, and then he was back beside Dean. Dean opened his eyes, noticing that Castiel had a bottle of lube in one hand. Dean watched as Castiel opened the bottle and squeezed a handful into his palm. He closed the bottle and tossed it to the side. He placed his slippery palm on Dean’s waiting cock. Dean twitched at the cold temperature but then was groaning loudly as Castiel slicked his hand up and down his shaft, gripping it tightly. He felt his orgasm building already, and gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut with the effort to stave it off. Castiel pulled his palm away and Dean protested.

“Not yet, Dean.” Dean watched as Castiel poured more lube on his hand. When Dean let a sob escape, Castiel leaned over to whisper soothingly in his ear. “Shhh..Daddy will take care of you.” Dean bit his lip to keep quiet; it was such a turn on to hear Castiel refer to himself as “Daddy”.

Instead of moving his hand back to Dean, Castiel straddled Dean backwards so his ass was next to Dean’s face. Castiel looked over his shoulder at Dean and then reached one hand behind himself, shoving two fingers deep inside himself. Dean swore at the sight. Castiel was plunging his fingers in and out rapidly, stretching himself. Dean groaned when Castiel added a third finger, continuing to fuck himself. Dean could hear Castiel panting and moaning as he pushed in and out, supporting himself with his other hand on Dean's stomach. Dean couldn’t stand it anymore; he grabbed Castiel’s wrist pulling his hand towards his face. Dean sucked on Castiel’s fingers, closing his eyes at the taste. Castiel mewled with pleasure. Dean released Castiel’s hand and then put his hands on Castiel’s hips, guiding him backwards. When Castiel’s ass was against his face, Dean released his hips, and used his hands to spread Castiel wide. He admired Castiel’s hole, already stretched and dripping with lube. Dean lifted his head slightly and pressed his tongue again Castiel’s opening. Castiel cried out and bucked against Dean’s tongue, and Dean let him sit down on his face, still holding his cheeks apart. Dean licked at Castiel greedily, pressing his tongue in as deep as he could, while Castiel rocked back and forth, making desperate noises. Dean stiffened his tongue and pressed against Castiel’s walls, making him cry out again.

“Dean!” Castiel moaned. “I need you inside me…please.” Dean smiled against Castiel’s ass, and pushed him away. Castiel got off of Dean and turned to face him.

“Yes, Daddy.” Dean groaned. “Please, Daddy. Let me fuck you.” Castiel shuddered with desire.

Castiel straddled Dean again, positioning himself above Dean’s throbbing cock. He braced himself with one hand on Dean's chest, and the other hand gripped Dean’s cock. He kept his eyes locked with Dean as he lowered himself onto Dean’s cock slowly, letting out a gasp of pleasure as Dean filled him and stretched him gradually. Dean watched Castiel, admiring his cock brushing against Dean’s stomach. His hands fisted into the bedsheets, he had to use all of his willpower to resist slamming his hips upward into Castiel. Finally, Castiel was fully seated, and he let out a groan, closing his eyes. He placed both hands on Dean's chest and then started moving. Dean whimpered as Castiel kept a steady rhythm, his eyes on Dean’s face. With each movement forward, Dean’s head bumped lightly against the headboard.

“Oh Dean, you are such a good, good boy. Letting-ah! Daddy use you for his pleasure.” Castiel praised, his voice stuttering when Dean pushed upwards. Now Castiel gave Dean a stern look. “If you don’t let Daddy drive, I’m going to have to punish you. And I might not let you come.” Dean’s eyes widened.

“I’ll-I’ll be good, Daddy. Please!” Dean pleaded. As Castiel continued to rock back and forth with Dean deep inside him, Dean couldn't help reach up to cup Castiel's ass. Castiel pushed his hands away, again giving Dean a stern look.

"No touching, Dean. Don't be a naughty boy." Castiel chided. Dean kept his hands down, grabbing the bedsheets again, and then reaching up to scrabble at the headboard, settling on gripping the pillow behind his head.

"Sorry, Daddy. I couldn't help it, Daddy..." Dean whimpered.

Dean stayed as still as he could as Castiel continued to steadily move his hips. He felt that he would die if he wasn’t allowed to come. Speaking of, he really didn’t think he could hold out much longer. Castiel’s cock was leaking onto Dean’s stomach, and Dean licked his lips. He didn’t protest, not wanting to disappoint Castiel. Castiel kept moving steadily, angling his hips in a way where Dean’s cock pressed hard against his prostrate, moaning loudly every time he lowered himself down onto Dean. When Castiel lifted his hips so Dean’s cock slid almost all the way out and then slammed back down onto it, Dean thought he would break. Castiel repeated the motion a few more times and Dean sobbed with the effort of holding his orgasm back.

“Please, please, please, Daddy! Let me come…I’ve been a good boy.” Dean begged. He gave Castiel a desperate look, his lip curling as he felt himself a step away from the edge.

“Ok, baby. Come for me, come for me hard. Fill me up.” Castiel commanded, increasing his pace, knocking Dean’s head even harder against the headboard. Castiel panted and mewled as he bounced up and down on Dean’s cock. One more push down on Dean’s cock and Dean was breaking. He screamed his orgasm, his eyes rolling back as he finally let himself thrust up into Castiel, banging his own head against the headboard as his body bucked with pleasure.

“Good boy! My beautiful, brilliant boy!“ Castiel praised. Castiel met Dean at each thrust, moaning as Dean pressed against his prostate while he pumped Castiel full of cum. Castiel gripped his own cock and pulled at it a few times, and then he was crying out as he came, his cum shooting in thick ropes onto Dean’s chest and stomach. Dean thought he was spent but his cock twitched as he watched Castiel rocking as he moved through his orgasm.

“Oh Dean.” Castiel said tenderly, once he had slowed his movements and caught his breath. “You were beautiful, darling boy.” He leaned forward, and Dean’s softening cock slipped out with the movement. He lay down on Dean’s chest, wrapping himself around him, ignoring the sticky cum between their bodies. Castiel put one hand between Dean’s head and the wooden headboard, rubbing it gently. He pressed a loving kiss to Dean’s lips and then buried his face into Dean’s neck.

“Oh Cas…” Dean murmured, wrapping his arms around Castiel and gripping him tight. He felt so much at this moment, and he feared he was falling even further in love with Castiel.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, and then Castiel gently disentangled himself, rolling off of Dean. He propped his head up on one elbow and lay on his side, regarding Dean.

“I hope your head is ok.” Castiel said cheekily.

“I’ll live.” Dean replied with a smirk.

“Shower and then dinner?” Castiel asked.

“Sounds great.” Dean agreed.

Castiel moved off the bed and went into the bathroom across the hall. Dean heard the shower starting. He lay on the bed, still processing what had happened. He felt amazing, but also worried. A professor-student relationship couldn’t end well. Dean pushed away the thought and sat up on the bed.

“You’re welcome to join me.” Castiel called.

“Coming!” Dean replied. He jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. Castiel was already under the spray, and Dean flipped the curtain open and stepped in. Castiel immediately pressed him against the cold tiles and kissed him hard.

Dean yelped against Castiel’s lips at the feeling of the chilly shower wall, but then he was kissing Castiel back, the water running down their faces. Castiel pulled away and grinned. Dean grinned back.

He definitely wasn’t thinking about Castiel as his professor right now.

…

After they had finished showering and dressing, Castiel brought Dean into the kitchen. He sat Dean down and opened a beer for him, putting a bowl of chips and salsa in front of him. Dean looked at him innocently.

“Come on, Dean. I know all the kids on campus drink. So stop pretending.” Castiel rolled his eyes, and popped his own beer open, taking a small swig. “In fact, I’m pretty sure you were hung over that first time you came to see me.” He raised an eyebrow at Dean.

Dean shrugged and drank his beer as well. Castiel put his beer on the counter, and then rummaged through the fridge as Dean munched on the chips. Castiel was pulling out a bunch of tupperware.

“Nothing fancy, but I figured a little Thanksgiving dinner would be lovely.” Castiel explained. “I cooked everything already, we just need to heat it up. I’m too hungry to use the oven, so it’ll just have to be microwave.” Castiel opened the microwave and put in a tupperware, setting the timer.

“Sounds great, Cas.” Dean smiled. He brushed some crumbs off his shirt. Castiel grabbed his beer and sat down next to Dean.

“Cheers, Dean. Happy Thanksgiving.” Castiel clinked bottles with Dean, and they both drank.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Cas. Thank you.” Dean said sincerely. They sat in companionable silence while the microwave hummed. When it beeped, Castiel got up and put the next container in to be heated.

Castiel had cooked a turkey breast, green beans, mashed potatoes and stuffing. Dean was starving and it smelled delicious. Castiel opened a can of cranberry sauce to complete the meal. Together they finished everything, with Dean taking the larger portion of everything except the beans.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Castiel quipped, grinning at Dean. Dean muffled a burp.

“It was delicious, Cas. Thank you.” Dean grabbed a napkin and swiped his mouth with it.

Castiel cleared the dishes, and declined Dean’s offer of help. Castiel shooed Dean over to the couch. Dean flipped on the TV and set it on one of the football games. He pretended to watch, but really he was looking at Castiel. Castiel hummed as he loaded the dishes and wiped down the counters. Dean let himself imagine for a minute what it would be like if he and Castiel lived together, and everyday he would be coming home to this bliss. He shook his head, feeling a pang of sadness for something that could never be, and then turned back to the TV. Castiel finished up his cleanup and then came over to sit down by Dean, a slice of pumpkin pie with a fork in each hand. Dean rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

“This is my favorite part of Thanksgiving. Pumpkin pie!” Dean exclaimed, eagerly accepting the proffered dish. Castiel took a small bite of his, observing Dean as he devoured the pie.

“Wow, you really do enjoy it.” Castiel teased, as Dean licked the tines of his fork. “You can have another slice.”

“Don’t have to ask me twice.” Dean replied, getting up for more pie. “It tastes homemade. So good.”

“It is homemade.” Castiel said, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

“Wow. You’re perfect.” Dean blurted, and he blushed hard. Castiel chuckled.

“Far from it, Dean.” Castiel replied softly.

He watched as Dean went over to the kitchen area and sliced up a quarter of the pie for himself. Dean was already stuffing his mouth as he made his way back to the couch. He sat heavily beside Castiel.

“You’re right. You’re not perfect.” Dean amended, and Castiel regarded him with mock indignation. “You forgot the whipped cream.”

Castiel laughed and wrapped his arm around Dean. Dean set down the plate and nestled his head in the crook of Castiel’s shoulder. He sighed with contentment, and Castiel pressed a kiss onto the side of his head.

Dean was falling even deeper in love with Castiel, and he was frightened by the force of his emotions and the complications of being involved with his professor. He also didn’t know what Castiel’s feelings and intentions were toward him. What if Dean was just a fling for Castiel? Dean pushed those feelings down forcibly, nuzzling into Castiel’s shirt and inhaling deeply. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the solid and comforting presence of Castiel.

No matter what the future might hold, they would always have Thanksgiving.


End file.
